Dance Lab/Episode 6
|routines = Frog Lumberjack Elephant Ribbon Dance Baseball Player |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = Light Green Red Gray Red Red |gc = Red Blue Yellow Light Green Light Blue |pictos = |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 6 is the sixth episode in Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancer Frog The dancer has a green suit, with dark green pads on his elbows and knees. He also has dark green sneakers, frog legs in his hands-- green on the left and pink on the right-- and a green helmet with two frog eyes. Lumberjack The dancer has a red suit, with blue pads on his elbows and knees. He also has black sneakers, a blue glove, a long brown beard, and a helmet. Elephant The dancer has a gray suit, with pink pads on his elbows and knees. He also has pink sneakers, a yellow glove, and very large gray and pink ears. Ribbon Dance The dancer has a red suit, with orange pads on his elbows and knees. He also has orange sneakers, an orange helmet, a green glove on his right hand, and an orange ribbon on his right hand. Baseball Player The dancer has a red suit, with orange pads on his elbows and knees. He also has an orange helmet with the letters JD on it, white sneakers, and a blue glove. Jdmfrog_coach_1.png|Frog Jdmlumberjack_coach_1.png|Lumberjack Jdmelephant_coach_1.png|Elephant Jdmribbondance_coach_1.png|Ribbon Dance Jdmbaseballplayer_coach_1.png|Baseball Player Routine Descriptions Frog *The background has blue and blue stripes horizontally, and has a wavy pattern. On them there are water lilies, pink flowers and frogs. These objects move according to the movements of the dancer. *The movements of the dancer represent the movements of a frog, when swimming, and jumping. Lumberjack *The background has vertical stripes in different shades of green, and has drawings of pine trees, and axes on them. The axes cut down trees, represented by small brown squares. *The movements of the dancer represent the actions of a lumberjack when cutting down a tree. Elephant *The background has stripes of different shades of green in vertical form, and has drawings of gray elephants on them. One of the elephants on the right is pink. *The arms of the dancer imitate the trunk of an elephant. Ribbon Dance *The background has vertical orange and blue stripes. The orange stripes are narrower than the blue ones, and they move following the movements of the dancer. *The routine is based on rhythmic gymnastics with a ribbon. Baseball Player *The background has horizontal stripes of different shades of green and two white lines on the sides. The background simulates being a baseball field. There are drawings of baseball bats, baseballs, and a baseball glove on top. In the end, the phrase HOME RUN appears. *The dancer simulates playing a baseball game. Trivia *The icon for Elephant can be found in the files of . **The icon was made as a Just Dance Machine one. Gallery Game Files Jdmfrog cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Frog'' Jdmelephant cover online.png|''Dance Lab/Elephant'' Jdmfrog pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Frog) Jdmlumberjack pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Lumberjack) Jdmelephant pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Elephant) Jdmribbondance pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Ribbon Dancer) Jdmbaseballplayer pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Baseball Player) In-Game Screenshots Frog lab gameplay.png|Frog Lumberjack lab gameplay.png|Lumberjack Elephant lab gameplay.png|Elephant Ribbondancer lab gameplay.png|Ribbon Dancer Baseballplayer lab gameplay.png|Baseball Player Video Just Dance 2018 Dance Lab Episode 6 5 stars megastar nintendo switch Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 6 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab